Computing devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, mobile devices, multifunctional devices (MFDs), smartphones, and televisions) have display associated with them that may be used for viewing electronic documents. The resolution with which the electronic documents may be viewed on such computing devices may be limited by the hardware of the display. A user of such device may have to zoom-in/out to improve the readability of the content in the electronic document. Different content may have different zoom-in/out requirements. For instance, a user may utilize a mobile device to view two electronic documents, one with font size of content 12, and another with font size of content as 18. Further, the user may utilize the mobile device to view a single electronic document in with different portions containing content of different font sizes. Thus, in order to improve readability, the user may have to zoom-in/out to read some portions of a single or multiple electronic documents on an electronic device such as a mobile phone.
Due to an increased need for user-interaction (e.g., performing UI operations such as zooming in/out, panning, etc.), the user may experience usability issues with the electronic device. Further, the need for a higher user-interaction may lead to an increase in time and computation requirements associated with the electronic device, thereby increasing its cost and complexity.
In addition, the computing devices (e.g., MFDs) may be utilized for printing/scanning/copying multiple page images in a single document. One of the motives for printing multiple page images in a single document may be to save paper. Typically, such techniques, where multiple page images are printed/copied/scanned in a single document are referred to as N-Up techniques, and the printed/scanned/copied document, including the multiple page images is referred to as an N-Up document. However, there may be scenarios, where N-Up documents include font sizes that are difficult to read (e.g. if the font sizes are too small) for a user. In such cases, if original page images, from which N-Up document is created, are not available, it may be difficult to get the documents with desired font size.